2013-01-15 - Cutscene: "Batman" visits the Watchtower
Walking down the hallway of the Watchtower is Batman. However, something is not quite right. He seems to be a little more graceful in his walk, and is a little smaller in build than usual. Batman is not in the best of moods, but is staying quiet. He approaches a window and looks out, breathing deeply, not appearing the most at ease here. There is a glance over from Diana as she walks along. After surreptitiously glancing about to make sure no others are present, the Amazon heaves a sigh, "Richard, what is going on? And is ther ea reason for whatever crisis necessitates your assumption of the mantle has otherwise not been brought to the rest of our's attention yet?" Batman looks over, "I have yet to find any information related to reversing this situation." He turns to Diana and says, "There are enough problems with my own duties, as well as taking on this mantle." After a shake of his head, he says, "Bruce is in trouble." Wonder Woman glances over and sighs, "I take it not so much trouble that the man has to break his coming to the rest of us for help no matter the circumstances." She laughs softly, "Regardless, do you require our aid or is he still passing traditional muster and under no circumstances allowing it?" Batman frowns, "He is younger than me, now. Bruce got caught in a weird energy beam thing that reduced his age to being barely out of high school. I have no idea to how to reverse this, but I figure you all would possibly have some ideas." There is some frustration in his voice, but he knows that coming here is probably the right thing to do. Wonder Woman just rubs at her face then quietly, "Hera help us.. Is ther eanything we can do to help? If the issue is technological then perhaps.. Otherwise if it is magical we could inquire wtih Zatanna." Batman nods, "I do not have a full understanding of the object, as it is in Gotham PD's possession, but we do have some drawings. At the very least, the Justice League needs to be informed. The fact the Joker was running it makes me think tech-based. But I am not ruling out magic. He is not the same, but he is trying to relearn everything." He gives a sigh, "And until he is better I am taking on the mantle." Wonder Woman nods and frowns,"Would the Gotham police be willing to give us the object over for examination, or have you pursued that avenue already?" She ndos over, "And I take it that he is not taking it well? And how is his emotional state? And is the transformation merely physical or worse?" Bruce Wayne pages: It goes...slowly working to get back into RP, I'm so rusty, it's...painful. You? You paged Bruce Wayne with ‘Doing all right, finally telling the Justice League the situation.’ "I do not know. I am afraid to ask because the more people that know Bruce is out of the game, then the more likely people like the Joker will find out and take advantage of it. Hence why I have yet to tell the Titans as a whole, though a few of them know. I am likely going to call a meeting of them soon enough to explain the situation, but the Justice League absolutely needs to know." Batman shrugs, "It seems to only be physical, if it is only age-reversing that takes memories with it, but he didn't take it the best. Can't really blame him, but that doesn't change that we have a whole lot on our plate because of this. Knocking out Batman takes out a lot of dominoes. Though I am not entirely sure the Joker planned this, as he hasn't been up to much." Wonder Woman nods over quietly, "Of course. I trust your judgement over in the affair, and offer the assistance over of the League fi you require us to aid you in Gotham or otherwise to assist in findin ga way to reverse it." Diana lets out a quiet sigh, "And we shall do all in our power to restore your guardian over to his regular state. But I will have to inform some of the others." Batman nods, "I want the entirely League to know. You have resources that we don't and are among the best in our field. I will likely brief the Titans on this soon enough, as it will take away from my duties to that organization until this is resolved. That being said, we have drawings of the machine thing, rather detailed in fact, but beyond that I am stumped." Wonder Woman nods lightly, "That is left to your judgement, but the TItans have always been somewhat.. Laissez faire when it come sto such things, so I would warn if you bring it up with the team even under the most strictest of terms they are likely to bring it up to others. And I wish Kal-El was not off-planet.." "Yeah, Supergirl already knows, as she got the drawings and was brought in without me being told. I will need to inform at least a couple of them to understand my decreased involvement. I will still need to visit headquarters from time to time to keep up an appearance, as an absence would be noted, let alone taking care of Bludhaven. As such, Batman's role in the Justice League will be diminished until some sense of normality is restored." Wonder Woman nods over at Richard and thinks. "It's likely to be something in the realm of technological if not magic then.. So I'll inquire over with Zatanna and Beetle. I'm sure that Ted will be discrete as much as he can." Batman says, "This sounds good. I had best return to Gotham soon, but if I am needed, let me know." His voice is heavy, the usual humor of Dick absent. "I will gladly accept the League's help in any way that it can." Wonder Woman nods lightly, "Now, if you can impress that upon Bruce as well, I'm sure Hera herself would be astounded." Yes, Diana can have a sense of humor at times. Dick laughs, not Batman, a little humor goes a long way. "Hey, miracles can happen." The grin is brief, but it still happens. "Hopefully we can get this fixed soon. There is a reason that I didn't design a cape for Nightwing." Wonder Woman laughs quietly, and gives a light hug to Richard, "Artemis watch over you and Athena grant you wisdom." Dick hugs back, "It'll all be good. And we will fix this, because, really, who wants me to be Batman?" He releases and says, "Is there anything that I need to take care of while I am here or on Earth for the League?" Wonder Woman smiles softly over, "Batman is not your fate, but it is one that you are well set to assume if only for a time. And the League can handle without you and we will alert you if something comes up." Batman nods, "Understood." A sigh, "Well, I better get back to Gotham, enough problems are down there. Hopefully this mess will be fixed soon." He gives a wave.